Androide, hermano y héroe
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —No he sabido nada de él en ¿Cuánto? ¿13 años? No se como reaccionará… ¿Será que seguirá teniendo esa actitud tan humanamente infantil? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo? —A veces la gente cambia con el tiempo —dijo Krilin—. Tal vez maduró, de pronto por eso se quedó en ese bosque.


**_Androide, hermano y héroe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Y si participo en ese torneo ¿Qué recibo a cambio? —preguntó Dieciocho, ella no era de estar exhibiendo sus poderes solo por diversión. Goku miró a la rubia esposa de su mejor amigo, aun le causaba un poco se temor su mirada fría.

—Amm, bueno… Del torneo depende la destrucción o salvación del universo —respondió—. Me ordenaron reclutar a los guerreros más fuertes, y como tú eres sumamente fuerte, pues. Pensé —Dieciocho rió. Le había resultado muy extraño que Goku tocara a su puerta cuando Krilin no estaba, nunca había hablado directamente con el Saiyajin a solas. Se sorprendió cuando éste le contó que la estaba reclutando para un torneo.

—Vaya, así que el sujeto más poderoso del universo me tiene en cuenta ¡Vaya alago! —Goku se sonrojó, no entendió el sarcasmo. Dieciocho colocó los ojos en blanco y tomó de su té, Goku ya se había terminado el suyo—. Está bien, pelearé.

—¡Genial! Iré buscar al Krilin a su trabajo para decirle a él también —se levantó, Dieciocho lo acompañó a la puerta como buena anfitriona. Antes de irse volando, el Saiyajin se giró a la mujer—. ¡Lo olvidaba! ¿Puedes buscar a tu hermano? También quiero que pelee.

—¿Diecisiete? —Era muy extraño que Goku le pidiera eso, no había sabido absolutamente nada de su hermano desde lo de Cell.

—Necesito decirle, pero no sé en donde está —Ella quería decirle que tampoco sabia en donde estaba… Pero era na excusa perfecta para una reunión con su hermano.

—Claro —Goku le dio esa típica sonrisa de él y levantó el vuelo. Dieciocho pensó que ella y Krilin tendrían que reforzar aún más los entrenamientos.

.

* * *

—¿Y entonces que piensas? —preguntó Krilin acariciándole la espalda desnuda, ella levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de él mirándolo a los ojos.

—Has estado mejor —bromeó, lo vio sonrojarse hasta las orejas—. ¡Era una broma! —rio.

—¡Hablaba del torneo! —la androide suspiró y se apartó el mechón de cabello de su rostro.

—Pienso que Goku es un idiota por poner en riesgo nuestro universo —contestó—. Pero bueno, en cierta forma me alegra que me tenga en cuenta como una de los sujetos más poderosos de este universo.

—No pensé que me pidiera pelear a mi también —la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, sabia que Krilin tendría esas inseguridades, ella odiaba que él se desvalorizara tanto, él era un guerrero poderoso.

—¿Por qué eres así? Tú eres un gran guerrero, fuerte, poderoso ¡De los humanos más fuertes! ¡No te desvalorices! ¡Ayer me venciste! Y se supone que yo soy más fuerte que tú ¿Sabes cuantas batallas has peleado? Porque yo sí lo sé, está en mis archivos.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he muerto?

—¿Tres? Solo una más que Goku y Vegeta… ¿Y sabes porqué? No es por debilidad, esas muertes demuestra aquella valentía suicida que posees, porque siempre peleas hasta el fin sin importarte tu propia vida… —el guerrero notó los ojos azules y brillantes de su esposa. Ella se destapan con él, era tan abierta y sacaba a relucir sus sentimientos con él, y con nadie más— ¿Quieres saber como apareces en mis archivos? —Él la miró con sorpresa, no entendía como se supone que vería eso.

—¿Cómo? —Dieciocho soltó una risita y cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño. Al minuto los abrió.

—Krilin: monje retirado, amigo de Son Goku, alumno de Muten Roshi, peleador de artes marciales… Gran guerrero, padre excepcional… Y el amor de mi vida —Esto último lo dijo totalmente sonrojada, Krilin la miró también sonrojado. Ella subió un poco más hasta su boca y le dio un corto beso—. Pelearas bien, de eso estoy segura. Además, yo estaré a tu lado —ambos se sonrieron.

.

* * *

Despertó sola, se estiró completamente en la cama y se levantó. Se dirigió al baño y se aseó completamente. Apenas salió a su cuarto sintió el agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina que le avisaba que Krilin había cocinado. Bajó las escaleras para ver a su pequeña hija sentada en la barra de la cocina con un cuaderno de dibujo en las manos mirando a su padre cocinar. Ya estaba vestida para salir, puesto que cuando acabaran de desayunar iban a comenzar su búsqueda de Diecisiete.

—¡Mami! —exclamó feliz la pequeña— ¿Es cierto lo que dice papá? ¿Vamos a buscar a un tío que yo tengo? ¿A tu hermano? —La androide no había mencionado nunca a su hermano a su hija, sin duda, le emocionó que la pequeña reaccionara de buena forma a la información.

—Sí, linda —le acarició el cabello y se sentó al lado de ella. Krilin la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hablé con Bulma —mencionó—. Ella en secreto le había estado haciendo un pequeño seguimiento a tu hermano, y cuando se enteró que Goku lo iba a reclutar en envió esto —le extendió una hoja en donde se veía el mapa, y ahí le señalaba el Royal Nature Park—. Nada más sabe que está residiendo ahí —les puso el desayuno a sus mujeres—, pero no se sabe que hace.

—Eso es suficiente para mí, no he sabido nada de él en ¿Cuánto? ¿13 años? No se como reaccionará… ¿Será que seguirá teniendo esa actitud tan humanamente infantil? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo?

—A veces la gente cambia con el tiempo —dijo Krilin—. Tal vez maduró, de pronto por eso se quedó en ese bosque.

—No perdemos nada con buscarlo —dijo Dieciocho sonriendo.

.

* * *

Con el mapa en la mano, tardaron horas recorriendo el bosque en la nave. Se detuvieron en la cabina principal de los guardabosques cuando Marron dijo que quería ir al baño.

—Buenas —dijo Krilin apenas entraron, un ranger de cabello rubio los saludó.

—Buenas ¿En que puedo servirles?

—Baño, por favor —dijo Dieciocho empujando suavemente a Marron que prácticamente bailaba. El ranger soltó una risita y les señaló el lugar, la pequeña rubiecita entró sola.

Mientras esperaban, la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

—¡Hayoto! ¡El idiota que me pusiste de guía me llevó a un lago de fango! —Una mujer de cabello ondulado negro entró, la furia brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Tenía lodo hasta la cintura. El ranger llamado Hayoto soltó una risa, lo cual hizo enfurecer más a la mujer.

—Tienes 8 años viviendo aquí, estás casada con uno de nuestros mejores guardabosques ¿Y aún no sabes por donde ir? ¿Aun necesitas un guía para explorar?

—El trabajo me lo ordena y te lo dije: Ponme a Lapis de guía, pero noooo, querían que entrenara a su niño nuevo.

—Eras nuestra mejor opción, Ren —el ranger se encogió de hombros. Krilin y Dieciocho estuvieron escuchando todo desde lejos, pero sin darle tanta importancia, apenas Marron salió del baño, ya estaban listos para volver a irse.

—Dieciocho ¿Y porqué no le preguntamos al guardabosques? De pronto está viviendo en el bosque y ellos saben —preguntó Krilin.

—Esta bien —se acercaron al ranger.

—¿Y en donde está Lapis? —le preguntó la mujer.

—Terminó su turno hace media hora, ya debe estar en casa —Ren se dio la vuelta y fue a salir, pero una pregunta la detuvo y la hizo girarse extrañada.

—Disculpe —llamó Krilin—. Buscamos a un hombre llamado Diecisiete ¿Sabe si de pronto vive en este bosque? —el ranger también los miró extrañado.

—¿Diecisiete? Ese fue el nombre con el que se registró por primera vez Lapis… —miró a Ren que le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué están buscando a Lapis? —preguntó Ren, nunca había visto a aquellos sujetos. Dieciocho conectó mirada con la mujer y se acordó lo que había dicho antes ¿Esta mujer era la esposa de su hermano? ¡Vaya! Esa no se la esperaba.

—Yo soy su hermana —dijo Dieciocho levantando la barbilla y la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par. No había duda, esa bella mujer de cabello rubio se parecía mucho a su esposo, definitivamente sí era su hermana. Se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos ¡Vaya pésima primera impresión les había dado! Escuchó a Hayato reírse a carcajadas.

—Vaya escena de celos ibas a empezar, Ren —la pelinegra asesinó con la mirada al ranger y se acercó a la familia de su cuñada.

—¡Oh, Kami! Que mala impresión di —soltó una risita—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ren y soy la esposa de Lapis, ustedes lo conocen como Diecisiete.

—Dieciocho —se presentó la androide aun bastante sorprendida. No esperaba que su hermano se hubiese casado, ese era un cambio para el cual nadie la preparó.

—Krilin —se presentó el guerrero con una sonrisa.

—Marron —se presentó la pequeña.

—Lapis no me había hablado de una hermana, pero es obvio que lo eres ¡Son idénticos!

—Somos gemelos —dijo Dieciocho sonriendo. Ren se fijó que aun seguían en la cabina principal y los miró.

—¿Por qué no los llevo a nuestra casa? De todos modos lo buscaban —aceptaron de buena forma, la mujer era muy amable. No se demoraron mucho caminando, la casa no estaba tan lejos de la cabina. Dieciocho recordó haberla visto mientras sobrevolaban, pero no se imaginó que ahí residiría su hermano—. ¡Quédense ahí! —les detuvo detrás de unos arboles— Que sea sorpresa —y corrió a tocar la puerta de la casa. En un minuto, la puerta se abrió y Dieciocho pudo ver a su hermano. Su físico seguía igual, pero notó un brillo en aquellos ojos azules cuando miraba a la mujer con la cual, al parecer, ha compartido más de 8 años. Vio cuando ella besó su mejilla y le dijo que saliera más. Y luego, les dio la señal.

—¿Qué hay, hermano? —dijo ella a modo de saludo. Diecisiete estaba sorprendido, y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Krilin con Marron a su lado. El androide se puso rojo y explotó.

—¡¿Ahora si soy importante para ti?! —esa reacción Dieciocho no se la esperaba, pero debió hacerlo ¿Cómo no iba a reaccionar así? ¡Ella lo había olvidado por completo!— ¡¿Ahora sí me buscas?! ¡¿Después de 13 malditos años?! —ella no respondió, quería que él se descargara— ¡¿Yo sí te busqué?! ¡Pero no te importó! ¡Preferiste irte a coger con el enano en vez de buscar a tu hermano! —Krilin se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su cuñado, Ren se tapó la boca con las manos y Dieciocho enrojeció de la ira. Con los puños apretados se acercó a su hermano y le golpeó en la mejilla. El androide soltó una risa y le devolvió el golpe a su hermana.

—¡Mami! —Krilin detuvo a Marron, sabía que no debía interponerse en esa pelea. Los androide comenzaron a golpearse, pero solo entre ellos. Cuando Diecisiete los señaló con una esfera de energía, supo que ya era hora de intervenir, solamente que alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Detente! —Ren empujó a Diecisiete por la espalda. El androide cayó en cuenta lo que hacía e hizo desaparecer la esfera— ¡Eres un imbécil! —sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas— ¡Mira la impresión que estás dando en tu sobrina! —Marron lloraba en brazos de su padre— ¡Mira la impresión que das en nuestros hijos! —El androide miró detrás de él para ver a loa niños. Dieciocho los miró, no se habían fijado en ellos: Un niño pelirrojo de 11 años que cargaba a una bebé de un año de cabello violeta, y otro niño pelirrojo de unos 7 años, los dos mayores tenían expresiones de horror en sus rostros, la bebé, que no entendía nada, solo reía. Se sintió avergonzada al seguirle el juego a su hermano. Ren tomó a su bebé en brazos y miró a Krilin— ¿Pasan a tomar algo? Para que este idiota se disculpe —le hizo señales a los niños y éstos entraron, Krilin miró a su esposa y entró con Marron aún en brazos detrás de Ren.

La androide se tiró en el suelo sentándose, pegó sus rodillas a su pecho, sintió cuando su hermano hizo lo mismo. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojado y no la miraba. Ella soltó una risita.

—Vaya berrinche, hermano —se burló, no se habían hecho mucho daño, eso quería decir que él seguía entrenando.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —Dieciocho suspiró.

—No sé, estaba confundida. Después de que Cell te absorbiera intentó usarte para llegar a mí, sabía que eras importante para mí… Y quería cortar todos los lazos que me unieran a Cell, y eso te incluía a ti.

—¿Y el enano no? ¡Fuimos programados para matarlos! —los ojos azules de Dieciocho brillaron

—Él me salvó, Diecisiete. No sólo de Cell y de sus propios amigos, me salvó de mí misma cuando me derrumbaba. Él me enseñó a apreciar la vida —el androide no la miró—. Créeme que quise buscarte, me daban ganas… Pero no podía, porque sentía que si volvía a verte, volvería conectarme con el pasado…

—¿Entonces que haces aquí? —La androide se sonrojó ¿Cómo podía venir y decir que la excusa para venir era para que ayudara al sujeto por el cual fue programado a matar?

—¿Cómo la conociste a ella? —esquivó la pregunta. El androide miró a la casa, la cual estaba cerrada y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—Fui su guía en muchas de sus exploraciones —quiso ser corto, no le gustaba expresarle a los demás lo que sentía. Su relación con Ren era especial, así como el enano con su hermana, la humana lo había salvado a él.

—¿Guía?

—Es zoóloga, pero se desarrolla más en el ámbito de exploración.

—Y tienen tres hijos ¡Vaya! No perdieron el tiempo —el androide sonrió.

—Steven y Ryu son adoptados, Violet es nuestra —una mirada dulce surgió de los ojos de la rubia—. Tú también tienes una familia.

—Se llama Marron.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

—Es increíble como el amor lo cambia a uno —reflexionó la androide—. ¿Quién diría que un par de máquinas con el fin de destruir terminarían amando y teniendo una familia?

—No me respondiste, Dieciocho —dijo Diecisiete.

—¿Cómo decirlo sin que te molestes?

—Sólo escúpelo —la androide puso los ojos en blanco.

—Goku te está buscando para reclutarte para un torneo universal —enseguida, el androide enseguida frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, sé que no querrías tener nada que ver con él, pero…

—¡¿O sea que si no es por eso no vienes a verme?! ¡¿Qué clase de hermana eres?! —Dieciocho golpeó su frente con sus rodillas.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme?

—¡No lo has hecho ni la primera vez!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? —el androide enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, la maternidad las cambia —ella lo asesinó con la mirada, el androide solo rio— ¿A dónde debo ir a hablar con Goku? Me hace falta una buena pelea.

—Mañana habrá una reunión en la corporación cápsula, lleva a Ren y a los niños si deseas —se levantó—. ¿Entramos? Quiero que te disculpes con mi hija —el androide se levantó y se limpió.

—Bueno ¿Qué más toca? —y entraron a la casa.

* * *

.

La celebración del nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia Brief fue a lo grande, como siempre le gustaba celebrar a Bulma. Ya Goku había avisado a todos sobre su idea que Diecisiete peleara, pero lo que sorprendió a todos de ver fue al androide junto a una mujer y tres niños.

Marron, la cual el día anterior se había encariñado demasiado con sus primos, se los llevó a jugar junto a Trunks y Goten, quienes entrenaban y causaron que los niños fueran mejor a jugar con la banda de Pilaf.

Las mujeres se reunieron para hablar, y Dieciocho hizo que Ren se uniera con timidez, las mujeres, la acogieron fácilmente. Mientras Bulma cargaba a la recién nacida Bra, Pan jugaba en el suelo con Violet.

Goku estaba comiendo a grandes cantidades en la mesa, mientras Diecisiete lo veía un poco sorprendido.

—Engtogces —dijo Goku con la boca llena—, queguemod gue peleed.

—¡Kakarotto! ¡Deja de tragar y habla bien! —Vegeta estaba sentado al otro lado, apenas soportaba la presencia de la rubia, ahora también tenía que lidiar con el otro androide.

—¿Y que gano yo con eso? —preguntó Diecisiete encendiendo un cigarrillo, Vegeta frunció el ceño, por suerte estaban al aire libre y el humo se disiparía.

—De este torneo depende la destino del universo —dijo Vegeta con un gruñido, miró por enésima vez a Bulma con la bebé.

—Así que si ganamos no destruyen nuestro universo, pero si perdemos lo hacen… Es estúpida esa propuesta ¿Quién la hizo?

—Las reglas las pusieron los dioses de todo, los más poderosos.

—Muy poderosos —repitió Goku. El androide miró a Ren, luego a sus hijos con Marron y al final a la pequeña Violet, suspiró.

—Esta bien, pelearé.

Colaboraría con ellos porque tenían un universo en sus manos, gente inocente que dependería de ellos. Y nunca le había pasado eso, pues él siempre fue el villano, pero esta vez no.

Era uno de los héroes.

* * *

 ** _Nota: labfkandlsndksnd aaahhh como me hacía falta escribir… Amé escribir esto… Para los que siguen mi fic de "Momentos especiales", esta es una versión en donde apenas es que se encuentran con 17, pero fijense que Ren, Steven, Ryu y Violet están ahí._**

 ** _La emoción en el husbando de 17 vuelva es grande! Y esa escena suya en el opening fue demasiado para mí._**

 ** _Adoré mucho escribe este fic, no sólo por 17, sino también porque toco mucho a Krilin y 18… extrañaba escribir de ellos._**

 ** _La escena de Goku y 18 hablando a solas ¡Amé escribirla!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Me dicen que les pareció XD._**


End file.
